Jealousy
by oceannstarr
Summary: I'M ALIVE AND THE LAST CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! AAMAYL
1. Chapter 1

Ash and the gang have been traveling all day and were excited to see a pokemon center straight ahead.

"Alright, see May I told you there was a pokemon center close by." Max said.

"Max you said that 2 hours ago I'm sorry if I lost faith in your opinion after the first hour." May snapped.

"Alright calm down all that matters is that we can all sit down and relax soon." Brock said.

"You said it Brock I can't wait to…," then his voice trailed off.

"Ash are you okay?" Max asked confused as he saw the older trainer staring stupidly to his left.

"Hehehe," was all he could say.

"Ash, what is your problem?" May asked.

"They…pretty…hehehe," he said pointing over to three girls on the other side of the room. Ash was in fact correct, the girls he was pointing to were very pretty.

The first was African American she had big brown eyes, perfect skin, long silky black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and was very skinny. The second girl had brown hair put up into a messy bun, lighter also perfect skin, brown eyes, and was also very skinny. The third girl had curly medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, lighter skin and was also very thin.

"They're okay," May said annoyed at Ash's behavior. Then Ash started walking over to the girls as if he was in a trance.

"Hi," Ash said to them.

"Um…hello," the blonde said confused.

"Wow," Ash said then he started giggling. Brock, Max, and May just stood there gaping at Ash, surprised at the way he was acting.

"Well I guess this would be a good time for us to introduce ourselves." The brunette said. "I'm Miley, and these are my sisters Ashley," she said pointing to the blonde. "And Lauren," she said pointing to the girl with black hair.

"I'm uh I'm," Ash said.

"His name is Ash and I'm Max."

"I'm Brock nice to meet you."

"I'm May."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you, especially you Ash." Lauren said winking at Ash. He blushed, however May was furious. _Who does this girl think she is! Flirting with Ash! _

"Well Ash," Lauren said batting her thick eyelashes as she took out a pen. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Miley, Ashley, and the others were too tied up in their own conversation to hear her, except for May she was secretly listening and did not like what she heard.

"Actually no I don't have a girlfriend." Ash replied.

"Great, well here is my number," she said writing down numbers on his arm. "Call me anytime," she said. Then she looked at May smirked blew Ash an air kiss and walked away.

Ash just stood there motionless blushing madly, May on the other hand was screaming in her head. _That girl she is such a snob!_

Lauren was watching Ash, her sisters, and his friends from the other side of the pokemon center thinking. _Perfect I've got May right where I want her._


	2. Chapter 2

That night after he made sure everyone was asleep Ash decided to make a phone call. He dialed the number Lauren gave him and waited.

_Ring, ring, ring. _

"Hello," Lauren said sleepily.

"Hey Lauren its Ash, sorry to call so late but I had to make sure everyone was asleep," he said.

"Oh that's alright I understand," she replied.

"Hey thanks for helping me out, this plan you came up with was great," Ash said.

"Thanks, well you did a really good job today who knew you were such a good actor."

"Well thanks but are you sure your plan will work?"

"I'm positive Ash, all we have to do is act like we really like each other May will get jealousy admit her feelings sooner or later and then you'll have the girl of your dreams."

"Okay well this plan sounds kind of fun so what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well there is this club in town…"

The next morning everyone woke up and decided to go to breakfast.

"Hey guys good morning," Ashley said waving to them from her table.

"Hi Ashley," Ash said.

"You guys can sit with us if you want," Miley said.

"Okay thanks," Brock said.

"So what are you guys planning on doing today?" Lauren asked.

"Well I was going to work on some stuff for my next contest that is coming up," May said.

"Yeah and I was planning on training for my next gym battle,"

"Think you'll be done by seven?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah why?" May asked.

"We heard about this club downtown cool crowd hot music," Ashley said.

"Cool sounds like fun," Brock said. "I bet I could find some beautiful girls there too," he said drooling at the thought.

"Can I come?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah we forgot about that you have to be at least fourteen to get in," Miley said.

"Aw man what am I gonna do while you guys are gone?"

"Well Max you could stay back with me and my pokemon we could even have a practice battle and you could use some of my pokemon." Miley said.

"Really that sounds better than going to some stupid club."

"Okay so are you guys okay with going?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah it sounds cool," Ash said.

"I'm in," May said.

"What about you Br-," Lauren said then stopped when she realized that Brock was still daydreaming about girls. "Is he always like this?" She asked.

"Unfortunately yes he is," Ash said.

Later that day everyone was ready to go to the club but May.

"Hey May are you almost ready?" Ash asked knocking on her door.

"Almost," she said.

"Hey you guys can go ahead we'll meet you there." Ash said.

"Okay so you know how to get there," Lauren said.

"Yeah we'll be okay."

"Okay see ya," Ashley said. About five minutes later May came out and was ready to go she was wearing a short tight dress that was red and red high heels to match. Ash blushed at the sight of her.

"Wow May you look great," he said. She blushed.

"Thanks Ash." _Ha take that Lauren. _

"Well we should be going." So they went on their way to meet everyone else at the club.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Ash and May arrived at the club they spotted their friends on the dance floor. Lauren saw them and ran over to them.

"Hey guys I'm glad you got here okay. You look nice May love the dress."

"Thanks," she said smiling. Then Lauren focused her attention on Ash.

"C'mon Ash let's dance," she said as she grabbed his hand and they left May all alone. Lauren and Ash started dancing to Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls; unfortunately Lauren was a really good dancer and Ash look like he **really** enjoyed dancing with her. Ash was a great dancer as well they caught everyone's attention in the club and when the song ended everyone was clapping for them.

Then Lauren took Ash over in a corner and started talking to him.

"Ash I know you won't want to do this but you have to."

"What do I have to do," he asked nervous.

"You have to avoid May all night."

"What! Why?"

"Because it will make her even more jealous and she will think that you really are interested in me."

"But."

"No buts, you have to act like she is not even here you can't dance with her; you can't talk to her nothing, okay."

"Alright." As the night went on Ash did as Lauren told him he paid absolutely no attention to May.

Later that night Brock and May were talking in the back of the room.

"Hey May are you okay you seem upset."

"Yeah I'm okay it just that Ash is acting like I don't even exist he hasn't said one word to me all night. All he does is hang out with Lauren," she said. Then Brock started smiling. "What are you smiling for?" She asked annoyed.

"You're jealous aren't you?" That comment made May blush.

"No I'm not," she said.

"Yes you are," he said smirking.

"No I'm not!" She said getting angry now.

"Jealous, jealous, May is really jealous." Brock said in a sing song voice. Then May grabbed his shirt by the collar.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS, YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU."

"Man you're really jealous," he said. Then he started running May was chasing after him telling him to shut up. Then the DJ spoke.

"Alright everybody it's time to announce tonight hottest couple drum roll please. Tonight's hottest couple is… Lauren Kelly and Ash Ketchum." May gasped when she heard what the DJ said. "Okay the hottest couple receives dinner for two at romantic restaurant congratulations to our winners." Everyone started clapping for them except for May who just stood there trying to figure out if she heard right Lauren and Ash won for being the hottest couple, a couple! She just couldn't believe it. She look over at Ash and Lauren they both seemed very happy.

"Now would everybody except for Ash and Lauren clear the dance floor it's time for slow dancing." Then he put on a slow song and everyone watched as Ash and Lauren danced looking like the happiest people on earth.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while.

After a long night at the club everyone was ready to go to sleep, except for May. She was sitting up in her bed wondering why Ash was avoiding her that night. Then she thought of Lauren and was furious. _It's just not fair, I love Ash but I can't do anything with him while Laurens around she makes me so mad I just want to strangle her. Oh no what if they become a couple! Then Ash will leave me to go and travel with her probably and never speak to me again because he'll forget about me. _

The more May thought about her situation the more upset she became, and then she finally broke out into a quiet sob. Ash who was sleeping across from her woke up to her sobbing and immediately felt bad. _Oh man May is really taking this hard I just wanted to make her jealous I never wanted her to cry. I hope that this plan is coming to an end soon. _

The next morning Ash came up to Lauren and started telling her about last night.

"She cried! Oh I feel so bad I never wanted to make her cry," Lauren said. "Well the plan is almost over we only have two things left to do. First I need to give you these," she said as she handed Ash a slip of paper that had his name and a time under it.

"What's this?"

"That my friend is the time that you and May will have dinner at the most romantic restaurant in town. It's from last night when we won the couple award."

"Great thanks Lauren so what's the last part of the plan?"

"I have to leave to continue traveling with my sisters today we leave in about five minutes I just have to go get my bags and then we leave."

"Do you have to leave, I feel like I only got to spend a little bit of time with you," he said.

"Well we have to take off for our next gym battle so we can't stay, but we'll see each other again, maybe we could even travel together sometime," she said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now," Ash said sadness growing inside him.

"Yeah, well Ash I hope everything works out with you and May," she said then she pulled Ash into a hug. "I'll go get Ashley and Miley so they can say goodbye too."

After everyone said their goodbyes Ash went back to the room to see what everyone else was doing. May was filing her nails, Max was playing with pikachu, and Brock was getting their pokemon's food ready. Ash went and sat on his bed thinking about his friends and how sad he was that they left him.

"Hey Ash are you okay?" a sweet voice asked. He turned to see that May was sitting next to him on his bed.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well Lauren just left and I already miss her."

"Oh," she said slightly depressed. "Well maybe as the day goes on you won't think about it as much."

"Yeah I guess you're right, thanks May."

"No problem Ash," she said. They sat on his bed staring at each other until Brock's voice brought them back to reality.

"Hey guys were going to go down to breakfast are you coming?"

"Yeah," they answered in unison.

As the day went on Ash realized that May was right he wasn't thinking about Lauren, Miley, or Ashley as much now all he was thinking about was May. Then he remembered that he had dinner reservations with May at six o'clock. He looked at his watch it was now five o'clock. _I need to ask May soon. _He thought.

"Hey May since Lauren is gone would you like to come to dinner with me?"

"Sure Ash I'd love to," she said.

"Great we'll leave in a half an hour." Then he walked off as soon as May was sure he couldn't hear her anymore she spoke.

"Yes! Ash asked me out to go to dinner, maybe I still have a chance to be with him now that Lauren is gone! I need to go get ready," and with that she ran to the room to get ready for her dinner date with Ash.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!

Ash and May arrived at the restaurant where they were greeted by a teenage boy who looked to be around Ash's age.

"Hello and welcome to McGraw's. I'm Derrick and I'll be your waiter this evening," he said smiling. "I'll take you two to your table."

Ash and May followed him across the room and Ash started thinking. _I hope this date goes well. I'm really nervous should a hold her hand, start a conversation? What would we talk about I can't do small talk when I'm nervous. What if I mess this date up and then things will be really awkward between us. I don't want that! Darn it! I wish Lauren was here to give me advice. _

"Umm Ash," May said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah May," he said coming back from his thoughts.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing him here," she said blushing. _Wow he looks really cute tonight. _May thought as she studied his features. His wild hair was combed neatly back. May preferred it the other way but she liked it this way too. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with dark jeans and she thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"You're welcome May, I'm really glad that you said yes," he said as he put his hand on top of hers. May face turned as red as her dress she casually looked away so Ash couldn't see her face. Ash realizing what he just did reacted in typical Ash fashion; (that's right you guessed it, he starts babbling like an idiot.) "May I'm so sorry I-I don't know what came over me I didn't mean it. I mean I did mean it but I didn't mean to-," then May cut him off.

"Ash its okay," she said giggling, and then she started to blush. "I-I actually kind of like this."

"Ahem." They heard a voice say and they looked up to see Derrick standing there.

"Oh um hello." May said.

"Can I take your order," he said trying to not make things anymore awkward then they were.

"Okay I'll have steak and a Dr. Pepper please," Ash said.

"I'll have the same thing except could you make my drink a Sprite please," May said.

"Sure your food should be ready in about twenty minutes." Derrick said as he walked away. Ash looked at May a little bit surprised.

"Wow May, you're not like most other girls with food." Ash said.

"Are you saying I eat too much?!" May said, she sounded slightly offended.

"No! I'm saying that you're not afraid to eat, I like that in a girl you're not one of those girls that are worried about what guys think about what a girl eats."

May blushed. _He said he likes me!_ She thought happily.

Ash and May continued talking through the night; they were so caught up in their date that they ended up staying in the restaurant for three hours. Once the left and started walking back to the Pokemon Center Ash knew what he had to do and was really nervous. _C'mon Ash you do all of this to chicken out now. Not when you're so close! Just tell her. _He thought to himself. Then he grabbed May by her wrist and turned her around so she was facing him.

"May wait," he said. "Before we go back there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is it Ash?" May asked.

"You I May love much very," Ash said extremely nervous. "Do you understand May?" He asked.

"No not really," she said really confused.

"Maybe this will help," Ash said as he pulled May into a kiss. There lips met and it was pure bliss. May wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They stood there kissing the moonlight shining over them. They broke their kiss and May spoke.

"Wow Ash that was really nice," May said extremely happy. She had always wanted Ash to be her first kiss.

"Yeah it was, May I love you so much," Ash said.

"I love you too," May said grabbing his hand. "C'mon we better get back to the Pokemon Center Max and Brock are probably worried about us."

As they ran back to the Pokemon Center hand in hand Ash thought about May and their future together.

THE END!!!!!!!!!

**I AM SO EXCITED THAT I HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
